Ian's Vibrava
Vibrava is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the fifth Pokémon he caught in Hoenn, and his twenty fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Trapinch, Trapinch lived in the desert on Route 111. Max moved too close to it, and Trapinch, buried underground, used its Arena Trap ability to cause Max to sink down towards it. Ian and his Sandslash fought Trapinch off, able to predict its movements. Trapinch escaped, but Ian pursued it. Trapinch managed to catch Ian in a narrow tunnel version of Arena Trap, but was defeated and captured. In Vs. Manectric, Trapinch was chosen as Ian's third Pokémon in the double battle against Wattson. It worked well with Treecko, as their combos, with Trapinch's revealed Feint and Bulldoze attacks, defeated Wattson's Plusle. When Wattson chose Manectric, it defeated Treecko. Trapinch was then paired with Torchic, who didn't want to work together. The two still manage to defeat Minun and Manectric. In Vs. Lileep, Trapinch was chosen to battle Roxanne's Lairon. It won easily with its Bulldoze attack being super effective. Roxanne chose Lileep next, which used Giga Drain to defeat Trapinch instantly. In Vs. Nosepass, Trapinch helped Ian train with Mudkip for a rematch with Roxanne by using its Bulldoze attack. In Vs. Vigoroth, Trapinch attempted to use Arena Trap to restrict the movements of a wild Vigoroth. It broke through, and Trapinch landed a few moves before being defeated. In Vs. Sharpedo, Trapinch is shown training with Gulpin. In Vs. Castform, Trapinch uses Arena Trap to trap Team Aqua Grunts and prevent them from pursuing the others. However, it is defeated by Shelly's Pelipper, releasing the Arena Trap. In Vs. Altaria, Trapinch is sent to Professor Oak in exchange for Loudred. In Vs. Salamence, Ian recalls Trapinch to his party, in order to train it for the Ever Grande Conference. He uses it to battle Michelle and her Bagon. Due to its speed and Scary Face attack, Trapinch suffers early on. However, it evolves into Vibrava during the battle, claiming the win with a new Dragon Breath attack. In Vs. Alakazam and Swellow, Vibrava is used to prove that Sabrina's Gardevoir and Ian's Mawile are part Fairy with its Dragon Breath. In Vs. May 1, Vibrava was Ian's third choice to battle against May. It battled her Kirlia. Despite being unable to use Dragon Breath, it revealed Screech and Sand Tomb, which weakened Kirlia enough to be defeated by Feint. In Vs. May 2, Vibrava is Ian's last Pokémon, battling May's Blaziken. Thanks to Marshtomp and Combusken, the rock terrain has been reduced to sand, allowing Vibrava free control over it with Sand Tomb. Blaziken becomes immobilized several times, and Vibrava defeats him with Dragon Breath, winning the match. In The Ace Named Terra, Vibrava is Ian's second choice to go against Terra's Nidoking. It succeeds much better than Marshtomp, able to trap Nidoking in Sand Tomb, then defeat it with Screech and Dragon Breath. It battles Staraptor next, which defeats it easily, though not before being hit by Screech. In Vs. Sabrina 1, Vibrava battles Sabrina's Grumpig. Vibrava is able to catch Grumpig in Sand Tomb. Vibrava then shatters the Barrier with Screech, as it defeats Grumpig afterwards. It then battles Sabrina's Natu, which overwhelms it quickly. Natu gets ready to fire Solar Beam, as Ian recalls Vibrava. Ian chooses Vibrava again to battle Sabrina's Kadabra, resisting her Electric attack. However, Kadabra's Kinesis causes Vibrava to miss with its Sand Tomb. Vibrava then scatters Sand Tomb along the ground, eventually grabbing Kadabra, allowing it to finish her off with Dragon Breath. It stayed in to battle Gardevoir next, a mistake on Ian's part. Gardevoir's Trace copied Levitate, making it immune to Sand Tomb and allowing Gardevoir to defeat Vibrava with one Shadow Ball. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Vibrava is chosen to help defend the people from the malfunctioning Block Bots attacking the island. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Vibrava makes a cameo, and is left at Professor Oak's lab. In Vs. Battle Dome, Ian calls on Sandslash and Vibrava to battle Dome Ace Tucker's Swampert and Arcanine. The two utilize a heavy combo of Sandstorm and Sand Tomb, giving them an initial lead. Sandslash's power proved necessary, as it was able to repel the attacks of Swampert and Arcanine, while Vibrava provided support with Feint and Screech. After getting hit by Tucker's Fire and Water Fusion, Ian made his own combo, combining Sandstorm and Dragon Breath to create the combo Dragon's Breath. This combo attack was strong enough to defeat both opposing Pokémon, winning Ian the match. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Vibrava makes a cameo. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Dragon's Breath: A combination attack with Vibrava. Vibrava uses Dragon Breath, and Sandslash spins behind it with Sandstorm. Sandstorm increases the size and power of the Dragon Breath, allowing it to hit two foes. Trivia * Trapinch's evolution into a Vibrava is revealed early in Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man. * Vibrava marks the first time that Ian has owned a Dragon type Pokémon. * Vibrava is one of Ian's two Pokémon that utilize sand in battle, the other being Sandslash. * Vibrava has been utilized in 2 gym battles. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon